Smooth Criminal
by Megan Lyn
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a singing prodigy at her school, The Institution of Cultural Arts, along with her partner Adrian Ivashkov. Rose and Adrian have always sung together but once four new students enroll, things are turned completely upside down. -all human-
1. Smooth Criminal

**Okay guys, so this is a new story I came up with while listening to Smooth Criminal Glee version. I thought the song was completely amazing and even better with the 2 cello players.**

**This is an all-human story. Rose Hathaway is a singing prodigy at her school. The Institution of Cultural Arts, along with her partner Adrian Ivashkov. Rose and Adrian have always sang together and as the nation talent show draws nearer they are completely focused on their music; that is, until four new students enroll at the school. Suddenly Rose finds herself with a new partner; a playboy; a partier; Dimitri Belikov. **

**Notice- this does not mean I am stopping my other stories, more importantly I am not stopping Fatal Attractions. A Musicians Love may be on hold for a while longer because I would now like to focus on this story.**

**-Usual Disclaimer-**

_As He Came Into The Window  
>It Was The Sound Of A Crescendo<br>He Came Into Her Apartment  
>He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet<br>She Ran Underneath The Table  
>He Could See She Was Unable<br>So She Ran Into The Bedroom  
>She Was Struck Down, It Was Her Doom<em>

Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK<br>Are You OK, Annie  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You OK  
>Are You OK, Annie<br>Annie Are You OK?  
>So, Annie Are You OK?<br>Are You OK, Annie?  
>Annie Are You OK?<br>So, Annie Are You Ok, Are You Ok, Annie?

(Annie Are You OK?)  
>(Will You Tell Us That You're OK?)<br>(There's A Sign In The Window)  
>(That He Struck You - A Crescendo Annie)<br>(He Came Into Your Apartment)  
>(He Left The Bloodstains On The Carpet)<br>(Then You Ran Into The Bedroom)  
>(You Were Struck Down)<br>(It Was Your Doom)

_-Smooth Criminal Michael Jackson_

Adrian and I circled each other on stage as the orchestra played furiously in the background. His jade green eyes were narrowed at me, dark with lust and need as he sang. The cellos and violins were quieting down as the song neared an end. "You were struck down; it was your doom-Annie!"

His arm roughly wound around my waist and he pulled me against him hard, our chests pressed tight against one another's as he pressed his lips to mine. We stayed in that position as the crowd erupted into applause and whistles.

I smiled against his lips and we both pulled back, turning to face the crowd. I took my black hat off and grasped Adrian's hand in mine as we bowed to the crowed. I smiled brightly as flashes scattered throughout the people.

We turned to the side and motioned to the amazing orchestra and a second applause broke out as more pictures were taken. After another bow we both exited stage where our music instructor Mrs. Barnes stood, beaming from ear to ear.

"That was….breathtaking! It gave me chills!" She pulled up the sleeve of her red sweater and showed us her arm which was indeed, covered in tiny goose bumps.

I smiled at her then up at Adrian. "Yeah, I was pretty good wasn't I?"

He laughed and shook his head as he nuzzled his face in my hair, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead. "You're always amazing Little Prodige." His French accent came off strong on the last two words and it made me shiver. He had the sexiest accent I had ever heard.

"Well, how about we get out of here? We're going to have a long day tomorrow, plus I heard some new kids are going to be showing up." I found it quite amusing that these kids were transferring to our, _my,_ school in the middle of the last semester. It was completely ludicrous.

"Staying at my place tonight?"

I nodded and grabbed both of our coats off of a nearby rack. After saying farewell to the other performers and our teacher Adrian and I made our way outside into the cold evening. His arm was tight around my waist as we walked; pulling me tight to his warm body as he shielded me from the slight breeze that was carrying soft snow flurries.

We walked the two short blocks from the Orchestra House to his flat. I was thankful to get out of the cold and into some place warm. As soon as we walked into the door, Adrian went to the kitchen and started to make us some hot chocolate.

"I'm going to go change real quick babe." He grunted as he stirred our drinks and I went to his room and changed into a pair of his sweatpants and a hoodie.

Adrian and I were by no means dating but we did have quite the friendship. We were each other's best friends, sometimes lovers, and secret holders. I had met Adrian at a party I had attended the first year I was enrolled at The Institution of Cultural Arts.

We had tried for about a week to have a relationship but decided it wasn't going to work after we both cheated on the other numerous times. We had an amusing break up over Adele's song 'Chasing Pavements' and had remained friends ever since.

We saw other people but ultimately found the most comfort and trust within each other. No one really understood our relationship and it was the big mystery and school. Were we or weren't we dating. WE both preferred to keep it a mystery just for our amusement.

I walked back out into the kitchen and went up behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist as I laid my head on his back. I felt his muscles tense then roll as they relaxed to my touch. "Mmmm, Why hello there."

I let my hands wander down to his waist line as I untucked his black dress shirt from his slacks. My hands moved up his chest as I unbuttoned it, running my hands over his chiseled as I pushed the shirt over his shoulders exposing his back to me.

"Hello." I murmured softly as I pressed my lips to his skin, smirking slightly as I felt his muscles spasm once again under my touch. I heard a soft growl coming from the back of his throat and he turned around.

I looked up at him, my lips parted slightly. He bent down and cupped the back of my thighs as he picked me up. His lips met mine and he started to walk us into the hall that led to his bedroom.

The cups of hot chocolate left unwanted on the counter.

**Okay ,so this was just a short intro chapter to give you guys a feeling and mood set of this plot. I hope you all enjoy it and I couldn't stress more that this story is not Adrian-X-Rose. It is an all Rose and Dimitri romance for the most part. In the next chapter you shall met the new students. Review please.**


	2. The bet

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the characters, only the plot is mine.**

**Copyright is a legal concept, enacted by most governments, giving the creator of original work exclusive rights to it, usually for a limited time. Generally, it is "the right to copy", but also gives the copyright holder the right to be credited for the work, to determine who may adapt the work to other forms, who may perform the work, who may financially benefit from it, and other, related rights. It is an intellectual property form (like the patent, the trademark, and the trade secret) applicable to any expressible form of an idea or information that is substantive and discrete.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO-<strong>

_When I was a young boy_  
><em>My father took me into the city<em>  
><em>To see a marching band<em>  
><em>He said, "Son, when you grow up<em>  
><em>Would you be the savior of the broken<em>  
><em>The beaten and the damned?<em>

_He said, "Will you defeat them_  
><em>Your demons and all the non-believers<em>  
><em>The plans that they have made?<em>  
><em>Because one day, I'll leave you<em>  
><em>A phantom to lead you in the summer<em>  
><em>To join the Black Parade"<em>

_Sometimes I get the feeling_  
><em>She's watching over me<em>  
><em>And other times I feel like I should go<em>  
><em>And through it all, the rise and fall<em>  
><em>The bodies in the streets<em>  
><em>And when you're gone we want you all to know<em>

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_  
><em>And though you're dead and gone, believe me<em>  
><em>Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on<em>  
><em>And in my heart, I can't contain it<em>  
><em>The anthem won't explain it<em>

_-Welcome to the Black Parade My Chemical Romance_

I yawned silently as I sipped on my hot chocolate Adrian had so graciously gotten for me at Starbucks right before class. Today our class was in the auditorium, because we were presenting our duets that we had been assigned the previous week.

We got to pick a partner, a song, and add our own little twist to the lyrics or beat. Adrian and I of course partnered up and decided to do a softer, all piano version of My Chemical Romance's song Welcome to the Black Parade. We had only practiced the song a couple times, and we weren't to worried about it since it was just a small assignment and no matter what we did, Mrs. Barnes would completely love it.

The first pair went up on stage and sang a slightly off pitch version of some Katy Perry song. I propped my feet up on the back of the empty seat in front of me as I rested my head on Adrian's shoulder, and impassively watched the rest of the people go up and sing for about an hour.

I had finally just started to doze off when my name was called. I sighed and set down the empty Styrofoam cup I had been holding on to. I jumped up the steps that led onto the stage and sat down on one of the two stools that had been provided for us.

The music we had, had our good friend Eddie write for us began to play and I ran my fingers through my hair, removing some from my eyes as I looked over at Adrian as he started. _"When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, 'Son, when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken the beaten and the damned?'" _

The thing that I loved most about Adrian's singing was that they weren't just lyrics he was reciting to a melody; he put his own emotions into the words and left his own underlying meanings into the songs. He closed his eyes momentarily and his hand slowly lifted into the air; something that we both had a habit of doing when we sang.

_"He said, 'Will you defeat them, your demons and all the non-believers? The plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join the Black Parade'" _

We were silent for a few moments as the piano played swiftly, then I began, _"Sometimes I get the feeling, she's watching over me and other times I feel like I should go and through it all, the rise and fall. The bodies in the streets, and when you're gone we want you all to know-"_

I was abruptly cut off with the bang of the auditorium double doors as they hit the wall. Five people walked in; one I recognized because of her peppy steps and, platinum blonde hair- otherwise known as my best friend Liss, the other four however, I did not know.

I sighed dramatically and crossed my arms over my chest. Adrian chuckled beside me and we all watched the five of them walk down to the stage.

"-and this is our auditorium. For those of you, who are going to be in this vocal class, you may come down here quit often to practice and present assignments. Others, like you Tasha, will most likely come down here to practice new dances. Mark," he was the smoking hot dance teacher, "doesn't like to get his dance floors scuffed up."

She had just begun to open her mouth to say something again and I groaned loudly. "C'mon Liss, wrap this shit up. I have a song to sing." Chuckles were scattered among my class, but she didn't find this very amusing.

She turned around, flipping her long hair over her shoulder and looked up at me. "What was that Hathaway? You wanted me to tell them about the origins of this stage? Well okay, if you insist." She flourished her hand and turned back to the new students. "In the mid-1800s when President-" her words slowly faded into _blah blah blah blah _as she talked.

Instead I took this time to look at the new students. There were two guy and two girls. I didn't really care about what the girls looked like and skipped over them; studying the guys. They were both very attractive, tall and lean with muscle.

One had pitch black hair that had a slight blue shimmer to it and ice blue eyes. His lips were a light pink and he had shake bites with black rings in. He had dark skinny jeans and a faded Bob Marley shirt on, with a few string bracelets around each wrist. He had a sort of dark aura to him and it was a big turn on for me.

I looked at the other one and felt like the breath had been hit out of me. He was gorgeous; beyond breathtaking. He was slightly taller than the other guy, about 6'6 with dark brown hair that looked to be tied back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were also dark brown and seemed bottomless, swimming with emotions I bet he didn't even know where there.

He had one a plain black shirt and dark washed jeans which were tucked into a pair of black motorcycle boots with sliver buckles. He had a red rag slightly tucked into his back pocket that I could see when he shifted to the side. He was a bit more muscular than the other guy too. His pecks and abs were quite defined against the fabric of his tight shirt.

"See something you like?" I jumped slightly as Adrian whispered into my ear.

I chuckled and looked over at him as he leaned in towards me. "Hell yeah. I see a lot I like. How about you?"

"Definitely. That brunette is dead sexy, and her friend isn't that bad either." I quickly looked over and saw the two girls. They looked like they had just stepped off of a runway. They were both skinny and very pretty, the dark haired one looked like the guy with black hair and the brunette looked like the other guy. They were both dressed in top notch clothes, holding clutches as their heels tapped the floor.

"I bet I fuck the guys before you lay a hand on the girls." I purposed and held me hand out of him to shake. "If I win you take me out for drinks at that one club I like."

"If I win you have to stop being terribly rude to all the girls I bring home."

I scrunched up my face but finally nodded and we quickly shook hands then sat up straight just as Mia finished with her story.

She clapped her hands together and smiled brightly. "That is the end of the tour. Now, Rose you can go-" she was cut off by the bell ringing and looked at me innocently. "Oh Rose! I'm so sorry! I took up all your time."

The new kids chuckled as I glared at her. "You know Liss, my middle finger gets a huge boner when I think of you."

Adrian laughed as I flipped her off and she rolled her eyes at me. "Real mature Hathaway. Real mature."

I blew her a kiss then hopped of the stage and Adrian threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to his side, his hand resting lazily on my arm. "Well, I think we're gonna skip Alto's so come join us when you're done with the.." I made a show of running my eyes up and down both of the boys' bodies, "...fresh meat." My lips came to rest in a smirk and she shook her head.

Adrian and I walked out of the Auditorium and headed to the little cafe that was inside of our school's library.

I sank down into one of the crinkled leather chairs that were placed into a confined corner and sighed happily, closing my eyes as I propped my feet up on the coffee table that was between the two chairs.

There was a whoosh of air across from me as Adrian plopped down in his own chair and I felt him nudge my feet over so he could also prop his up. "So what do you think about the new kids?"

"I don't know Adrian, I only saw them for about five minutes. I have no idea who they even are." I opened one eye and looked at him, "What about you?"

He shrugged, "They don't really seem like the type to be at a cultural arts school." I nodded, agreeing with him.

It was quite between us as we both sat in our own comfortable thoughts. I bit the side of my finger as I thought about the new students. More specifically the new male students. There was no way that Adrian was going to win this bet before me, No way. The girls looked easy, and I could tell they were definitely checking Adrian out, but they wouldn't want to seem easy; especially at their new schools.

As for the guys; any guy loves to have a reputation as a player or ladies' man. I looked up at Adrian through me eye lashes and smiled, "I'm gonna kick your ass in this bet sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, god. I feel like the biggest slacker in the world for not updating any of my stories, and I really am sorry guys. This exam week has been eating me alive. So I hope you liked this shitty chapter and please review.<strong>


End file.
